Orbs Of Odin
by Sayokaz Tetsuya
Summary: An adventure to brutally slaughter the Evil God and retrieve the almighty 5 Orbs. Who will survive? Will love prevail? Or will they all perish! Just read to find out. An epic tale is about to be told...
1. Prologue

**Author: Sayokaz Tetsuya/Ken**

**Genre: Mostly Action & Adventure with Fantasy and Light Romance**

**Rating: T or M, due to battle scenes and some other scenes... I will notify you when the M scene arrives.**

**Author's Notes: My very first story, send me reviews on how to improve it and hope you guys enjoy it! A lot of sound effects in some of the scenes and this story is mostly made up of battle scenes… Cuz I'm Brutal and Merciless to all! Hahax… Have fun reading and dun forget to drop the reviews. By the way I say it here and now, so people will not complain bout the many changes I have written here. I admit I have changed the skills and maybe places of Ragnarok Online. These are my modified editions and are relatively simple to understand and make out. So please people! Bother to use your brains. **

**_Please try to read my Tears Of Lovers Story, its new for me and I would like to know how you guys feel about it._**

**Copyright: I have no idea why would anyone wanna steal de story… but here goes, I allow others to post my story on anywhere else WITH my permission, Any violation of the law, I will take legal action on you and SUE you to HELL!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, so do I. Whatever's mine's mine, whatever's Gravity's Gravity. Don't bother asking. It covers the whole of this story.**

_**Many have requested for the meanings of some names, I did that and it's posted on the last page. Any non-English word in this story, it has to be a Japanese word. If ya wan…Check out the meanings at the last page, it'll enlighten you on the characters.**_

_**

* * *

Main Characters**_

_**I'll add in this for now, and as the story goes along, more will be added.**_

_**Eiyorei**- _

One of the starting characters in the story, he's born half wizard half knight having a tight buzz cut, he's mastered in the arts of Hitodama-Takeru and was an orphan since the age of 4. In the story, he starts out in Geffen and is a guardian of the north bridge.

_**Kamaite**-_

The other starting character in the story, he's also a half blooded wizard. Born half priest half wizard he has a long brown ponytail and is very active outdoors. Unable to take damage, he's always one of the first characters to give up the fight. Created the art of Iyasu-Zenkai, he strengthens in this area. He is also a guardian of the North Bridge and living with Eiyorei.

_**Airashii**-_

Daughter of MOM, (ministry of magic not mother) she holds the power of yobidasu-reijuu, the skill of conjuring… She has the ability to summon monsters and control them. Although her skill isn't quite mastered yet, she is still powerful and secretly loved by Eiyorei. Pretty and cute, she has the image of perfection carved on her. She comes in at chapter two and joins the party.

**_Characters for those to be added in the next chapter will be introduced at the end of the chapter before it. So pay attention!_**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Staring at the earth beneath my feet, watching the little novices scurrying about, I said to Kamaite, "Just imagine what would happen if we weren't there to watch over these little kiddies…."

Kamaite and I were one of the best in the city of Geffen, a city where magic is abundantly seen and used. Both of us had graduated from the Yuno academy of advanced wizardry, and held PhDs in the area of Telekinesis, an ability to read minds and predict the future. This was a field so advanced and complicated that only one out of a thousand people could master. The only difference between me and Kamaite was that we were not pure blooded… Unlike many others in this hectic city, I was born half wizard half knight, and held a skin so fair that it was hard to believe I was a high ranking guard of the city of Geffen. On the other hand, Kamaite was a tanned, wizard cum priest. I had always admired Kamaite's long brown hair, handsomely tied up in a low ponytail. We had been living in our shack high above the clouds for a few years now, protecting the defenseless city of Geffen.


	2. The Poring

**Chapter 1: The Poring**

**_Eiyorei_**

"Grawk!" an ear piercing cry broke the entire tranquil atmosphere. Casting a magnifier spell, Kamaite had created a translucent dome floating in front of us. Looking deeply inside it, we suddenly noticed that a gryphon was flying at top speed toward us.

Suddenly, I felt a strong tug on the back of my shirt as I was knocked to the ground. Opening my eyes slowly, I soon saw of what looked like the asshole of the bird. Within seconds, a huge lump of shit was on my face.

"Ichimotsu!" I shouted in agony as I knew that only one hateful organism on this entire planet would have the cheek to do his "business" ON me! I started to cast a storm of fire bolts at that mischievous bird.

Although Ichimotsu was young and small, he was very agile and quickly dodged all the bolts… Still pissed by him, I started imitating Zeus by hurling a dozen lightning bolts at him. Laughing in pain, Kamaite was holding his protruding beer belly and rolling on the floor. At long last! One of my lightning bolts had hit Ichimotsu straight in the eye! I gleefully watched the bird zooming to the ground at full speed and cheered to the sweet melodious tune of revenge.

"Heal!" Kamaite had cast heal on the bird and in a moment, Ichimotsu was surrounded by a white light for a spilt second. After the light had stopped blinding me, Ichimotsu was seen soaring up at a hundred miles per hour towards me.

"Entanglement!" I rapped it out and in a spilt second, the gorgeous silky brown feathered creature was trapped in a floating constriction of pure blue web.

"Muahahahaha…!" Kamaite laughed heartily, "It seems as though we have beaten ya again right?"

We freed our dear friend and questioned his purpose of visit. It had been a while since we last met; then, he was just a baby on his mum's back. Ichimotsu had been our friend since he was born and never once had he attacked us like the other unfriendly gryphons.

"Did something happen in Prontera?" Kamaite gave a worried look and quickly shoved into my hands the piece of paper tied around Ichimotsu's legs.

"Read it." I gave an optimistic look to Kamaite signaling to him that everything is going to be okay.

"Haiz… Relax dude, it's just another old letter inviting us to the annual prom night the next month." Upon hearing what I had just said, he heaved a sigh of relief and got back to his observation tower.

"Ahhhhh!" a loud high pitch scream was heard from a distance below us. It sounded weird and in a very panicking tone.

"Oh Lord of Thor….." It was unusual for Kamaite to say that as he was calmer in every way than me.

"What!" I shoved my way up to the tower, pushing aside all our notes and reports of incidents around this area. Surprisingly, I saw an overgrown Poring about the size of a house bouncing its way towards the city bridge. We immediately jumped up and grabbed our equipments, cape, boots, weapons and all.

"Lord Of Vermillion!" We both shouted and with no delay, a huge energy of yellow light surrounded us and was directed to the floor beneath the enormous poring. Loads of fire began to rise from the ground and amazingly it was able to surround the monster. Cheers were sent to us from the novices who were once chased by the Poring.

"Boin…Boing…." The Poring jumped out unharmed and squished a few novices to death even before they could scream. Undaunted, I flashed my tetsuya to the overgrown creature, blinding it for a second. Taking the chance, I jumped downed from the tower and 'flew' towards its eye.

"Shing!" I swiped my sword at its right eye. Unfortunately, I was sucked into its body and was floating around in the pink liquid… In desperation, I tried every skill in my book but it was to no avail. I found myself helplessly swimming in its body hoping to get out. Meanwhile, Kamaite buffed himself and charged towards the monster with incredible swiftness.

"Light Of Pierce!" Kamaite was using his new created skills against the Poring. With amazing stealth and quickness, he used his Glowing Slayer to slash the beast a hundred times. Unable to take the damage no longer, the huge Poring burst into tons of normal sized Porings.

I was covered in pink slime and unable to express my gratitude to my pal. Although the monster had been defeated, the death toll of today stands at a high number of 6. Citizens of Geffen gathered around helping to carry the bodies to the Prontera Cemetery (and also helping to kill the Porings). At that moment, I felt sympathy coming out of my heart to these young warriors. Thank lord almighty no one had pushed the blame upon us. Even so, we felt sorry and bowed our heads in respect to the deceased.

"How do ya think a Poring can grow so big?" I wondered… Hoping Kamaite may know the answer. Its was weird… Could the Poring expand? It seems kind of stretchable to me… Or could it have Leveled Up or something?

"It's the work of the baidai fruit. That Poring must have found a baidai tree somewhere around this area and mistook the fruit for its apple…" Kamaite muttered, "But, where?"

Puzzled, we walked back to our home to get a good rest. However, neither of us could sleep thinking of the legendary baidai fruit.

"The baidai fruit allows one grow two times bigger permanently without any side effects. That Poring must eaten a lot of fruits… So that means… a baidai tree must be somewhere over here!" Kamaite being more experienced and traveled, he enlightened me on the unbelievable things a baidai fruit can do.

After such a long chat, we finally slipped out of reality into our dream world, collapsing on our bed after another hectic day of life…

"Creak…" The familiar sound of the door brought me to my senses in the middle of the night... Was someone trying to break in?

"Psst… Wake up Kamaite…. I think someone's outside the door." Kamaite woke up with a sudden jerk, making the bed creak. He then yawned, "What is it so early in the morning? Bandits..? Assassins…? Or ya wan more sleeping pills…?"

A stealthy shadow appeared by the window and I wielded my sword. With hardly any expression, the 2 figures faded into the darkness. I shook Kamaite up and we tried to track down the shadows.

"Are you sure ya saw people by our house? I mean…our place is so high up and many know we live there. Who would want to come to take us on?" He arrogantly pouted, evidently showing that he did not like to be awakened.

"I'm not even sure if they're even humans, they move with the speed of light, the sounds they make can hardly be heard and the stench from them is simply appalling!" I argued, crossing my heart that I had really saw them.

Damn… After my dinner my head feels blank… Not much detail in this story… And kinda expected everything if ya read it… It's my 1st story btw… So drop me ya reviews tyty! )

_

* * *

Kyouchou will be introduced in the next chapter, these are species from the dark with big heads and limbs, and they drool all the time and are under the dark master's commands._

_Kyonai and Seishoku will also be introduced in the next chapter; they are on the good side and are both wizards. Kyonai is a handsome guardian of the tower and Seishoku is in charge of the ministry of magic. Seishoku is also the father of Airashii, the party's conjurer._


	3. Comrades A New Start

**Chapter 2: Comrades; A New Start**

_**Kyouchou**_

"Master forgive us for failing, we had been spotted by the two guards." We bowed in respect to our master behind the big table.

"You imbeciles! Good for nothings! Tell me then; what the hell did you two do there?" A booming voice echoed in the room, making our spines shiver.

"At….Lea…least… We…took these…." Handing a stack of papers forward, our master levitated them to his seat and read them.

"Ahh… Now you've both done well…" The unseen voice gave us relief though we still didn't know what we had taken as we were both illiterate.

"Free the Zombies and order them to attack the two half-bloods!" We hurriedly ran towards the cells and sent the Zombie Prisoners to brutally slaughter them.

_**Eiyorei**_

"Hey, we reached already! Don't look so dull." Reaching our house, we observed that it was unusually untidy, with drools and black fingerprints on the papers.

"Is it time for spring cleaning already?" Kamaite groaned, spring cleaning was done once every 5 years and from the mess, ya would know we don't like to clean up.

"Well? Let's get started then." I forced myself to give out an enthusiastic smile and began clearing up the papers, empty food packaging and the unpleasant heap of shit which Ichimotsu had left here yesterday.

Clearing up the tons of paper at the corner, Kamaite soon gave out a dreadful shout, "Oh my Lord Odin! Come here Eiyorei!" I ran towards the corner where Kamaite had started clearing the papers first.

"Grawk…." A groaning cry came out from our feathered friend, Ichimotsu. He was stabbed in the chest with a protruding jagged dagger, Kamaite was knocked back to his senses and quickly casted heal and cure on the creature.

"Heh heh…. Looking for us?" A low voice answered form the door of the shack. It was a bunch of Undeads.

"Magmus Exorcimus!" Kamaite was surrounded with white light and held his hands open, charging the spell.

"Magnum Break!" I shouted and surrounded with fire, I knocked the Zombies back, stalling for more time.

"Grrrh…!" One of the zombies hit me on the arm and acidified away my outer clothing, screaming in pain, I somersaulted to his face and spun around slashing him with my still fiery tetsuya. Its eye sockets fell out and he was burning in flames.

"Get out of they way!" I dived towards the balcony as Kamaite threw down a white circle from nowhere. The circle glowed a marvelous white and immediately dispersed the Zombie's particles to the air around us. Holding my wound, I thanked Kamaite once more and started to attend to Ichimotsu. Unable to heal him, Kamaite and I carried the heavy bird to the Geffen Tower. We entered the beautiful city gates and stumbled our way down the stairs, moving as quickly as we can.

Upon seeing us, the guard outside the tower, known as Kyonai, the unbelievably charming wizard in the city of Geffen, saluted to us and casted a levitation spell on the bird. Kyonai was not trained in the advanced magic of wizardry; he had created a new form of skill, of telekinesis and unseen power.

"Thanks for the help dear Kyonai, Phew… Can u fit him through the door?" Rubbing our sore arms, Kamaite and I curiously asked.

"Minimize!" Kyonai grinned; the once huge bird was now at the size of his palm.

"Wow… Now that would be useful." Kamaite rubbed his arms and stared in awe at the small Ichimotsu. The door of the tower magically opened and an elevator dropped from the ceiling and appeared in front of us.

"When…did you install that thing?" I had my mouth wide open and stared at the glass elevator.

"Haha… I forgot, you guys didn't come here for 7 years now… It was installed quite long ago, useful huh?" He flashed his pearly white teeth and smiled charmingly. It was no wonder every girl he meets falls over and on him… I on the other hand, my girlfriend died when we were 14 and since then, there seemed to be no more for me.

"Dannn…" The elevator reached the 7th storey and we stepped out. There was a royal red carpet with 6 high wizards in the room. In the middle of the room sat a muscular, blond haired sage eating grapes.

"Oh lord, we have news to report." The three of us bowed down humbly and awaited his answer. The lord, known as Seishoku, was the Ministry Of Magic and had mastered all forms of magic. He mumbled a few words to heal and maximize our friend and gave us a friendly answer, "What is it my good pals?"

"There have been recent sightings of undeads at the bridge north of Geffen. These undeads obviously don't come from here and they attack out of nowhere." Showing him the hole in my shirt, I pleaded him to send more guards to the area, especially female ones…

"Stop being so kinky! You are a guard, a protector of Geffen." He laughed at me.

"Well… I'm human too ya know…" I defiantly answered back, standing my ground. He then waved his hand and a blue portal began to open in front of us. Out stepped a beautiful blue haired lady, so sweet looking and her body full of perfect curves.

"I'll introduce you to my daughter, Airashii…" I stared at the beautiful lady starting to drool.

"Pak!" She gave me a slap and looked away from me in disgust.

"Airashii, be nice. I'm assigning you to guard the north bridge with these two." Seishoku deeply answered.

"But daddy…" Tears started flowing down from her eyes and I began to think to myself… Is it really that bad to be assigned to me?

"Airashii! Stop pretending to cry! You're always like that." He angrily shouted at her.

After a long heated argument between the two, Airashii was walking behind us sulkily… Upon seeing our home, she gave a sheik so high that all the pink Porings in the area burst into jellopys and apples. I picked up a Poring card and gave it to her…

"Well… At least this is cute… Thank you!" She smiled. I stood there motionless, blushing harder by the minute. I energetically started clearing up the mess in my room, planning to give it to her. I burned unnecessary paper with fire balls and made the paper fly back to their shelves with a light storm gust. She was beside me, staring at the marvelous things I could do.

"There you are, all done!" I exclaimed, trying very hard to hide my tired look. Watching her bouncing on my bed, and unpacking her things, it made me realized how much she resembles my past love…

"So… What's it like staying here?" She titled her head to the side, letting her blue hair down. To me, it seemed like seduction. I shook myself out of it and gave her an uneasy reply, "Well, its cool and you get to see loads of stuff."

"Can you do that snow thing for me another time? It's cool…" Looking at her cute innocent face, I gave in… Leading her to the tower at the top, we were high above the clouds.

"Storm Gust!" I shouted as loud as I could, bringing about the prettiest snow even I have ever seen. She laughed cheerfully enjoying the snow. It seems that she had hardly gone out of the Geffen Tower and seen the beautiful things nature could give. I began to think to myself… Since there are only two guys here and Kamaite stands a lower chance with his protruding beer belly and smelly occasional farts… She would pick me right?

Back to packing the shack, I soon found an unfamiliar mysterious book, entitled 'The Realms', it was covered in slime and was fairly old.

"Hey Kamaite! Do ya remember this?" I shouted across the hall looking for him. He came out and took the book from my hands. Solemnly, he shook his head and began reading it. He promised he would figure out the depths of the book and tell me later. Meanwhile, Airashii was at the bridge thinking deeply. Concerned, I went over.

"Hey, wad ya doing?" I curiously asked, taking a seat beside her. The view of the lake was simply romantic and untouched. It was like a dream come true…

"Nothing much… I'm… thinking of my past, that's all…" Giving a confused look, she told me she had been thinking of her past boyfriend whom had died in the Dragon's Valley whilst on a rescue mission. I started to give up hope, knowing that she still thinks of him.

"Excuse me; I need to answer my phone…" I walked away for a moment to pick up my cell phone.

"Eiyorei, its Kamaite here. I've read the book. It's amazing come quick!" With those words, Kamaite hung up.

"Airashii! I'm going up to the shack, Wanna come along?" Airashii quietly nodded her head and with heavy footsteps, she followed behind me.

"Eiyorei, the book speaks of different realms where power elements are kept, these realms are very dangerous and the guardians of these realms are usually MvPs." He gave me an excited look, "How about an adventure?"

"Umm…. We had better talk to Seishoku about this." Hearing her father's name, Airashii opened her eyes wide and took the book into her hands.

"Hey, I've heard of this… My dad's got the Sprit Orb from the Realm of Ghosts. It's given to him by my grandpa and he treasures it dearly…" Upon hearing that her father's a keeper of a Realm Orb, we went to consult Seishoku about it…

Walking down the stairs and reaching the tower's gate, we found that Kyonai wasn't there anymore and the place was heavily guarded. All the merchants outside the tower were gone and hardly any townspeople were seen. Sensing something was amidst; we walked towards the tall building. The guards bowed low and one of them directed us to the meeting room. In the room, there were at least few dozens of advanced classes. Seishoku brought us to a private room separated from the main meeting room.

"Purpose of visit?" He spoke in a serious tone, much different from before.

"We would like to request permission to obtain the Realm Orbs." I bowed down before him and waited for his answer.

"How did you come to know about them! The trouble in the city is caused by these Orbs! Come with me immediately to the meeting room at once." At the meeting table, Dozens of people sat around and spoke.

"Who are these people Seishoku? What are they doing here?" A blacksmith demanded to know more about our backgrounds.

"They know about the Realms and have requested permission to get it. They are Eiyorei, Kamaite and my daughter, Airashii." With no delay at all, hoards of laughter we heard from all corners of the room.

"Can they even get the Orbs? They look pretty weak and pitiful to me." A hunter stood up and glared at us. I swear I could feel his power surging through my head, hurting it through as I stared back.

"I believe they can do it, and I volunteer to help them!" A crusader stood up, raised his cross in his hand and confidently volunteered in helping us.

"If he goes, I go too!" Another hunter stood up and sat between the crusader and Kamaite.

"Well, it's decided then, the five of you will go hunt for the Volcano Orb; the rest will be spilt into six groups among yourselves to hunt for the other Orbs." With that, Seishoku walked out of the room and lead us to the weaponry room. Inside the room, far advanced weapons were seen, a triple shot bow was for the hunters, a jagged spiked sword for all crusaders and knights, a four swing mace for blacksmiths, monks and priest, but; best of all, and it was for the wizards. Kamaite took a sulphur shooting staff. And I got a special weapon from Seishoku himself. A unique double claymore.

Without delay, Seishoku opened warps to different realms. When the Fire Realm was opened, the five of us gripped our new weapons tight and fearlessly stepped in.

* * *

Wow…. I did it…another chapter! Budden this chap seems bad…. Oh wellz… A few new characters were introduced here, if ya haven't read the prologues. I recommend ya read it… It's gonna get a bit hard to memorize these names… Even for me… .

The hunter and the crusader are both named Seido and Sonshi respectively. Seido is an orphan since young and is mastered in the arts of advanced hunting. Sonshi is a legendary crusader in Rune Mingard which had created a new form of fighting; he is well known and hardly needs any introduction to the others.


	4. Realm Of Volcanoes Burn All

**Chapter 3: Realm of Volcanoes, Burn all**

_**Eiyorei**_

I was the first to arrive at the volcanic barren land. A tall door appeared in front of me and no later, Kamaite and the others were by my side. A light chat allowed me to know Seido and Sonshi better… Seido was an orphan hunter from payon mastered in the arts of heki-tsuku while Sonshi is a legendary Crusader from the buzzing city of Rune Mingard which had created Seirei-kousou and needed no introduction.

We took a step into the enormous door and saw a far barren place with only had volcanic cones and mountains… The entire place was filled with graves, names engraved in stones, one which horridly read 'RIP: Here lies the dragon knight which scarified his life for his comrades facing millions of 'Blood Skeletons'- 1974-2004'

Reading the gravestone, all of us shivered in fear, and took several steps back.

"Umm… Who's… first?" Sonshi trembled and stuttered, clearly showing the other side of his legendary face.

As the only other swordsman in the group, I took a step forward and led the group to a volcano castle. It was surrounded in a burning sulphuric lake with bubbles and lava coming out every now and then. There was a huge knocker on the door in the shape of a gargoyle. The volcano was unlike anything we had ever seen. It had little volcanoes growing from the sides of it forming rooms and towers.

Hesitating, I took long to open the door. The ceiling was a bit dome shaped, rather, cone shaped. A path rose from the lava and joined all the rooms together.

"So… which room first? I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to spilt up right?" The others nodded with no hesitation and decided to go check out the smallest door.

I opened the door and it seemed of what was like an automated weaponry smithing room. Weapons were made by dipping into the surrounding lava and then knocked against the volcanic wall to form amazingly sharp fire weapons. A goblin was behind the machine sleeping, he was woken up by us and now his eyes were glaring a fiery red.

He spoke a weird language and wielded a burning mace. With hardly any delay, Seido had shot 3 ice arrows using his triple shot bow. The arrows melted before even touching the goblin. Seido was left in shock while Kamaite started to buff all of us in his state of panic.

The Goblin immediately opened his palm and lava from the surroundings rushed to his now clenched fist forming a huge ball of flame.

"Storm Gust!" I summoned a streak of blue light upon me. Within seconds, the place was having a heavy blizzard and the goblin held tight to the machines with its unsightly teeth.

"Piercing Light! Summon Eagle!" Sonshi and Airashii shouted and from the window, a gorgeous gold eagle with a sharp white beak flew in and aimed for the goblin's lower torso. The eagle managed to deal damage to the goblin though it wasn't much. But, while hitting the goblin, the eagle burned to ashes and these fell to the ground.

"Resurrection!" Kamaite had revived the eagle and allowed it to soar in the air above us once again.

The Goblin now had charged its fire ball and threw it towards Kamaite at high speeds. Lucky for us, Kamaite was quick and dodged the attack before it even came 2 metres close to him.

"Angelus!" "Alamak!" Kamaite had wanted to cast the bell spell on the bird but casted it wrongly on the goblin, giving it higher defense.

"Great work Kamaite…. Guys, it seems stunned by the sound of the bell! Let's go! Everyone! Aim for its neck!" With that, I had used my knight skills to do a bowling bash skill on its neck… The goblin's neck seemed like it was cut, but soon lava simply flowed out of its wound and harden up, forming a solid skin at the wound.

"Gaia Slash!" Sonshi somersaulted to the creature and sliced its neck off. Weirdly, the goblin's limbs started to attack randomly.

His right hand nearly melted Seido's neck, countering, Seido did a back flip and fired a typhoon arrow in front of the goblin. The arrow swirled amazingly in circles causing a tornado of some sort lifting the goblin in the air.

"Water Arrow!" Seido had again fired arrows at the goblin. This time, it changed the tornado a bluish colour and slowly, as the water typhoon disappeared, only the goblin's ashes were left behind.

We examined the ashes but found nothing of interest and proceeded to the next room.

"Hey, let's go quietly this time, maybe the next guard is sleeping as well." Airashii sent us the message in whispers, taking stealth in her movements.

We entered the room filled with a huge sleeping phoenix. It was a beautiful fire bird, legend has it that a phoenix appears once very 500 years and comes from an Arabian country. Taking care not to wake it up, we walked around it to get to the mysterious green door behind it.

When we entered through the green door, everything in the room was unusual… It was GREEN!

"It's jade…" mumbled Sonshi as he touched the walls. Little did we notice that a green translucent giant sat in the seat in the center of the room. Everything in this room camouflaged each another.

"Who dares to challenge me?" A voice boomed and got louder by every second.

A jade giant began to walk towards Airashii close enough to squish her fragile looking body. Airashii, fascinated by the beautiful jade, did not take notice and I had no choice but to Napalm Beat her to push her back.

Startled, she saw the giant and quickly summoned an elephant to take the hit for her. Sonshi and Seido were busy double strafing and shield boomerang the huge monster. Feeling a sting at its butt, the creature turned around and sent its two attackers flying to the wall.

"Heaven drive!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, calling forth a land of spikes under the giant's feet. The spikes simply broke under it feet, dealing no damage to him at all.

"Light Of Pierce!" Kamaite was already flying up on to monster, moving swiftly taking every chance to smite his mace at the translucent foe. A few cracks appeared at the surface of the enemy and its first layer of jade fell off…. I watched in awe, wondering how many hides does that jade giant have.

The jade creature then jumped up and tried to body slam Sonshi, but Sonshi had reflexes too good to be true, in that spilt second, Sonshi had used his Reflect Shield and sent the monster hitting the ceiling, causing the whole volcano to tremble.

Everyone stood still then, not wanting the volcano to erupt. When it finally settled after a mere 15 seconds, I glowed with a huge surge of yellow energy and sent fire up the monster's feet.

Unable to take the heat, its second layer collapsed on the floor beside me. Now, we were able to see that it had left a layer of hide left.

"Allow me to blast your hide to Hades!" Seido drew a couple of explosive arrows, "Arrow Charge!" all of us jumped out the way in time, each blaming Seido for not warning us in time.

"Ccrrrrr…" The monster cracked it last layer of skin and all its pieces fell to the ground as ashes, in the heat of the explosion.

Walking out of the room, there was only 1 room left that we haven't taken. The room of the Orb… The five of us, now with light feet, approached the last door.

* * *

Wah… So short and mostly made up of action scenes, I kinda find it boring leh… And horx, reminder... Gimme de reviews its my 1st story… 


	5. Treasure Of Flames

**Chapter 4: Treasure Of Flames**

_**Sonshi**_

"Creak…" the sound of a door I have not heard for long… I recovered from my phobias and opened this door myself. Inside, my comrades and I could see 3 fire armored guards with a lava giant in a tub filled with lava… Obviously, they were awaiting our arrival and had had their weapons drawn. Kamaite had buffed us before we went in, kind of predicting they would be waiting for us.

"So… The five of you are after my Orb right?" The lava foe had identified himself as Tsuyobi and was holding a burning spear. "Well, you cretins will not leave here alive!"

With that, five against four, we charged at the fiery enemies, screaming a war cry.

"Heah!"

"Shing! Ping!" My double attack was countered by a few swipes of Tsuyobi's spear. I could feel the heat of his soul burning on my face. Unable to take it no longer I went below his legs and did a leap attack on his back.

"Get out the way!" I heard Eiyorei and Kamaite shout, "Ahbish!" They had thrown many icicles flying towards Tsuyobi's crotch.

Two of the guards then intercepted the attack and used their shields to block the icicles from hitting the unknowing Tsuyobi.

"Ting..Ting…Ting…" The remaining guard had gone too close to me whilst I was performing my grand cross attack…

"Haha!" He was knocked back and hit Tsuyobi in the face. As Tsuyobi was stunned, Seido quickly double strafed a few ice arrows, leaving them stuck in Tsuyobi's crotch.

"Ahhh…..! Immature Kids!" Holding onto his now 3 holed crotch, he hurled meteors at us…

"Reflect Shield!" I raged and reflected a meteor out of the 3 back at him. A fire guard then threw himself in front of Tsuyobi and took the full blast of the meteor. Disintegrated, the other two guards were now trembling and its red armor turned into a pale white.

"Summon Dinosaur!" Airashii screamed! She… had summoned a huge big rhino…

"Hey, Airashii don't try to summon anything you can't!" Eiyorei rolled on the floor in laughter and dodged the attacks of the fire guards by rolling on the floor.

"Rawr…" the rhino beside me started to charge towards Tsuyobi… He took the rhino by its horns and tossed it into the lava pool.

"Wahh….. My rhino!" Airashii sobbed. Seido immediately drew his arrow back and shot a piercing blow at Tsuyobi. "That'll teach ya to bully my girlfriend!"

"Boing!" Another guard bounced off my reflect shield and landed into the pool of lava. Not wanting to lose out, Kamaite took his mace and started whacking the other guard in an insane manner…

"Storm Gust!" Eiyorei casted a powerful blizzard once again, directing all the snow towards the wounded crotch of Tsuyobi.

"Bam..Bam…Bang!" Kamaite had used his mace to break open the head of the guard. It's now left with score of five to one!

Tsuyobi cursed at us and mumbled something whilst closing his eyes. Seizing the opportunity, Eiyorei took his double claymore and shouted, "X-Slash!" In a flash, Eiyorei had slashed an X pattern on the upper torso of the enemy. Tsuyobi, however, did not budge, instead he just stood there.

"Heah!" Our fire foe then opened his eyes and deflected the attack, sending all of us except for Kamaite spinning in the air trying our best to dodge the attack. Kamaite was hurt and in a bad state.

I then tried my attacks on Tsuyobi throwing a shield as a boomerang. It went into its body and came back out, aiming for my face.

"Reflect Shield!" I summoned my powerful shield once again… Like this, we played tennis with the others watching in laughter.

Seido then recovered and swiftly fired an arrow that pierced through the air… It was too quick, too strong for the almighty Tsuyobi to deflect.

"Arghhhh…." He held on to his crotch, now stuck with 4 arrows and breathed his last breath. His last words kept resounding in my head… "You will regret this…."

After the bloody battle ended…

"Pak!" Airashii had given a mighty slap to Seido and pouted, "Who says I'm your girlfriend?" Seido tried to explain it was a slip of his tongue but it was too late, she never believed him.

The others went to attend to the injured Kamaite, and I went to open the final door behind the ashes of our deceased foe. In that very room, I saw the Orb itself, so red, so amazingly translucent. I picked up the Orb and felt a strong surge of energy flowing in my veins. I caught sight of the injured Kamaite and threw the Orb towards him…

Upon contact with his face, the Orb dissolved in his body and Kamaite glowed a bright red. He was recovered and now with the power of the volcanoes…

Fully healed now, Kamaite opened a warp portal back to our shack outside Geffen and we the victors, entered in with a blue glow of light…

* * *

My friend gave me a few comments here, telling me to put in more 'sound effects' and I did! Loads of noise in this chapter, though short, it's not as boring… xD 


	6. A Empty Place An Evil Presence

**Chapter 5: A Empty Place; An Evil Presence**

_**Sonshi**_

"Pat..Pat…Pat..." The sound of our footsteps on the ground below us was the only sound we could hear. Walking towards Eiyorei's and Kamaite's run down shack, we chatted about our adventures and experiences.

"Here we are!" Eiyorei went to open the door and from out of nowhere, a hoard of bats flew in our direction.

"Ahhh!" Airashii screamed at the top of her lungs and ran about in circles. Kamaite quickly casted Magmus Exorcimus in fear of more undead in the shack.

Realizing nothing was wrong, I stepped in and switched on the light. Everything was in a mess…

"Who did this! We just did our spring cleaning!" Kamaite pulled his hair and fumed up. Patting his shoulder, I assured him that we'll help him clean up. After an uneasy lunch, the five of us walked towards the Geffen Tower.

"This is weird… Usually there are many novices training around here…" Eiyorei used his clenched fist to hit himself. "This can't be happening… Must…be…dreaming…" Walking across the bridge, it used to be a cheerful walk, however, now the atmosphere hung heavy above our heads, an evil omen was descending upon us…

"Oh my Odin! Look!" Seido pointed to the city gates. The city gates were rusty and they were beaten down. Hesitating no more, we ran towards the wizard tower. An eerie mist was surrounding the tower and no townspeople, merchants or guards were to be seen.

"We were gone for a moment… How could this have happened!" I exclaimed in shock and worry. I pressed the elevator button and the red glow from it was the first time it made me feel such a weird cold wind.

"Diippp……Dixxx…Bang!" The elevator then went down in a flash before our eyes. Crashing close beneath our feet. Having no other choice, we took the stairs. It was a nasty climb of seven floors up and worse still all the traps were set, with alarms on. Airashii could not disable the security system, neither can Kamaite override it.

"Damn these spiked walls!" Seido was finding difficulty in jumping and ducking between the moving spike walls… This was only the second storey, the third was set with invisible traps on the walls and floors, a single wrong move from any of us could set the entire storey to self-destruct, blowing us with it.

"Form Change!" Airashii had changed her form to a beautiful dove and was flying towards the stairs of the fourth storey. Leaving the rest of us standing here, unable to cross.

"Grawk…Grawk…!" A familiar squawking was heard in the distance. Eiyorei soon recognized the sound as Ichimotsu, his gryphon friend. We hopped on his back and 2 by 2, he brought us across.

The other three levels were far tougher but we got through. Arriving at the stairs of the seventh storey, every piece of furniture seemed in place. Eiyorei, Kamaite, Ichimotsu, Airashii, Seido and I spilt up and searched all the rooms.

"There's no one in sight… How weird…" Seido started playing with his bow, waiting for the others. "Hey guys! The weapons are all missing!" Eiyorei came running towards us, panting heavily and with a pale face. "This entire city is now haunted…" Kamaite and Airashii returned pale faced.

"What…about my dad? Did…..something hap…happen!" Airashii cried and used my shoulder. Though my right shoulder was bruised and now wet, I continued letting her use it.

"Hey…hey… Wait a minute. What's this?" Kamaite picked up a note pinned under the table and read it out loud, "To anyone who reads this, the evil forces have obtained the black Orb and invaded the cities of Geffen, Morroc, and Payon… Gather resources and proceed to Rune Mingard. You are our ONLY hope… -Kyonai"

Upon hearing this, everyone started breaking down and was desperately saying, "This can't be true…" Over and over…again…

Not having a warp to Prontera, we planned our trip and realized that it would take a dreadful three days walk to the castle. We stocked up resources and began our journey to our first stop, the Jungle Of Undead… Little is known about the valley except that one great warrior resides there, protecting all who pass…

* * *

Nothing interesting here, just passing by… Havin writer's block now……… Argh… Apologies to all for such a boring and lame chapter… X.X 


	7. Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Nightmares…**

_**

* * *

**_

WARNING!

This chapter you are about to go through contains MATURE CONTENT.

If it is not legal for you to see this content, i urge you to skip this chapter and save your mind.

IF YOU GO MENTAL OR VERY EMOTIONAL PAIN AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER, IT IS NOT MY FAULT BECAUSE I WARNED YOU WITH THE RATINGS AT THE PROLOGUE AND HERE AGAIN!

* * *

Sonshi

Far in the distance I could spot the lush green trees with darkness beneath it, "You guys got everything checked?"

"Yep." Seido answered anxiously and had been ready to leave long ago.

We walked towards the thick, dense forest and hope we would come out…Alive… Upon reaching the entrance of the forest, we could hear the moaning sounds of Undeads living in the distance. I bravely took a step inside; light did not reach the dense undergrowth of the forest floors. In the first step in, all fears and darkness descends onto one.

"Let's go!" Eiyorei cried out trying to put up a strong front.

Walking in the dark forest, we were fortunate to have met any undead so far… However, we were unsure of where the path would really lead. After a couple of hours, we set up camp and lay the spread of food on the forest floor.

Maybe attracted by the aroma of the feast, a bunch of Undead Rogues, with incredible agility and swiftness far of difference from the other undeads, had ambushed us and wielded their daggers and bows…

"Surrender the zeny and food, and no one gets hurt…" A human rogue walked out from the circle and grinned at Airashii.

"In your dreams!" Seido shouted from behind me.

"All right then, fellow rogues! Attack! Spare no one!" The rogue then swiftly jumped up on the tree and watched us from up there.

"Each to a side, cover each other's backs and protect Kamaite as he casts his Magic!" I quickly gave orders to the others and we gripped our weapons tight, as tight fear was gripping our hearts.

"Holy Cross!" I took the lead and attacked an approaching rogue nearby… I was thankful I made a move, as just at that second, a rogue had shot an arrow aiming for my upper torso.

Eiyorei was building safety walls for Kamaite and himself, Seido and Airashii were still in the same spot, not budging.

"Typhoon Arrow!" Seido had shot one of his typhoons arrows beneath his feet just as the rogues were closing in on him. Using himself as the center, the rogues and arrow shots that were once fast coming in on him, were now spinning in the air, hundreds of miles an hour.

"Arrrrhhhh!" A rogue was trying to slice my hand off, with swiftness; I dodged his dagger and engaged in one to one combat with it.

The others though, were not as fortunate… While Airashii had summoned forth a swarm of fireflies, lighting the area, weakening the zombies, and giving us strength… She had been shot by a rogue in the thigh and had to drag her way around.

"Bowling Bash!" Eiyorei had knocked the fast gaining rogues back and killed some at the back.

"It's no use… They're far too quick!" I said, turning on my auto guard and finally slaughtered the zombie I had been fighting.

"Guys! I can't hold out much longer!" Taking a quick glace at Kamaite, there was now a huge white ball above his head. He was holding it in a Hercules position, breaking loads of sweat.

"Gather!" Seido stood beside Kamaite signaling us to stand beside him.

With coordination, we knocked back the rogues we had been fighting and leapt towards Kamaite. At once, Kamaite let go of the sphere of magic, letting it crash on us. I closed my eyes from the brightness and heard screams and moans of zombies all at once. When I was able to open them once again, only 2 bow rogues stood their ground and aimed the arrows at us.

"Soul Strike!" In a Flash, Eiyorei was standing in the middle of five balls of energy. These balls of energy flew towards our attackers and eliminated them before they shot their arrows.

"Hahah…… I admit, you have done well. But, you'll still never leave here alive!"

The voice was coming from the treetops and it wasn't a very assuring voice.

"Knife Storm!" The rogue leapt high into the air and threw down from a height of 4 metres.

"Shing! Ping!" The knives had all missed despite the fact that all of us didn't move an inch.

"Hah! Your aim is too far off!" Airashii teased the rogue.

"We'll soon find out pretty girl… You're mine!" The rogue jumped down and grab hold of Airashii's waist before we could even turn our heads.

He stood behind Airashii, dagger pointed to her neck, he said, "Surrender! Or the girl dies!"

We hesitantly put down our weapons and ordered him to free Airashii.

"Take me instead!" Eiyorei shouted to the rogue.

"Shut up! I will release her once I get far enough…" The rogue under the pressure, his voice was of a higher pitch now and in a timid behavior.

We allowed the rogue to make his escape and told him to set Airashii to this spot when he's done. The rogue took Airashii by the waist and jumped behind the trees in a zigzag formation, he started to make his escape.

"Help! Are you just leaving him with me!" Airashii struggled and screamed.

We sat in our positions quietly hoping that the rogue would keep his promise. None of us dared to rescue Airashii, fearing that she might be harmed…

_**Rogue**_

"Let me go you filthy little bandit!" the blue-haired girl screamed in my arms.

"Shut up and wait!" I took an orange from my pocket, 2 days old and shoved it into her mouth.

Sitting her up in a concealed cave, the girl was beautiful… I found myself putting my hands up her thighs and began taking off her outer clothing.

"Ammhhhh..!" She tried her best to scream, but she can no longer do it with the orange in her mouth…

I ripped off her outer clothing and tied her to a nearby trunk. Placing myself upon her, I could smell her beautiful lavender scent and was immediately turned on.

In that ten minutes, I had done unpredictable stuffs to her, so unpredictable that I could not resist the temptation each time I tried to stop… I was supposed to flee and value my life… What am I still doing here!

_**Eiyorei**_

Realizing something was amidst, I ran towards the direction the rogue had fled. Sonshi and the others could not stop me, I found myself running where I was led, by my heart. Cuts and bruises will not stop me now!

Sonshi and the others were far behind, and I felt a strong tug pulling me towards the vines on my right… Looking closely, I noticed it was a concealed cave…

I saw Airashii's unconscious body at the corner with the rogue on top of her…

Boiling with anger, I shot out missiles of fire towards the rogue, combo with an X cut from my double claymores. The rogue turned his head and his eyes were wide open. In a second, his head was cut into quarters and his body was cut horizontally in half…

Attending to Airashii, I couldn't find any wounds or injuries on her. However, a trail of semen I spotted down her thigh… I quickly tore a piece of cloth from my shirt hoping she wouldn't realize she was raped… I cleaned up the mess and put my coat over her exposed self. Carrying her on my back, tears flowed down my cheeks, knowing that I couldn't protect her… Will she ever give me a chance again? I was useless, and irresponsible…

Sonshi was the first to arrive at the cave entrance. He was standing there, not taking it well.

"You saw everything?" I asked him. He nodded his head solemnly, "Don't worry, my lips will not budge…"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kamaite and Seido then appeared by the cave entrance. They were panting and trying to speak…

"What… happened?" Kamaite asked. Sonshi answered in a deceiving voice, "It was nothing, the rogue just left her in the cave that's all."

We continued our journey with Airashii on my back. An hour's walk later, the road bended sharply to the right and a hut was in sight.

Seido went forth and knocked the wooden door of the hut, wanting to ask for directions.

The door opened slowly, and a tall, well-built young man came out.

"Pooh! Visitors!" He turned around and started to close the door.

"Wait!" I pushed the door open. "Dear Sir, Could you allow my companions and me to spend the night in your humble home?"

"Well… Since you're nice, I'll let the five of you take the living room." He smiled and patted each of us on the back as we walked in.

"Don't you find him unusually nice all of a sudden? He may have a motive you know…" Kamaite always being the cautious sort, volunteered to stay up and keep an eye out for danger.

Sitting beside the fire, I placed Airashii down and started to slip into deep slumber…

_**Kamaite**_

The others had fallen asleep and I was supposed to keep an eye for danger… How I wished I didn't volunteer… I took out my cell phone and started to play games on it, since there was no reception in this dense forest…

Soon, I felt myself slipping away into dream realm, and was in a deep slumber…

Woken up by the sleeping Seido's foot in my mouth, I immediately sat up and shook everyone up.

"What happened yesterday?" Airashii stood up and questioned us about the incident. Obviously, unable to recall any memories of the night before. "Where are my clothes and why am I wearing Eiyorei's coat!" She glared at us suspiciously… "Did any of you?"

Sonshi thought for a while and gave her a reply, "In the night, I kicked your gown to the fire and it was blazing. I took your clothes off and saw Eiyorei's coat on the peg. I took it down and covered it over you."

"Pow!" Sonshi received a loud kick in his crotch. He held it tightly and knelt on the floor… Groaning in pain…

"Hmph! I'm going to the toilet!" Airashii stomped off and locked herself inside.

"Ahhhhh! LIAR!" Airashii screamed in the toilet.

She stepped out of the toilet without the coat and pointed to the white traces of semen on her thigh. "How dare you Sonshi!"

"Wait wait……" Eiyorei had rubbed his eyes and woken up. He told us the whole of the story and pleaded with Airashii to understand.

She ran to a corner of a room and tears ran down her once rosy cheeks, soon forming a puddle big enough to splash in…

Knowing I couldn't help much, I got up and went to see if the owner whom had let us in was awake. He was frantically searching for something and then stared at me standing at the door…

"Hey… Help me look for a green stone about the size of my palm." He showed me his palm and got me to help him ransack his room to look for it. "A young blacksmith was killed yesterday in the jungle and I found the stone in his shoe."

"I've found it!" He exclaimed. "Take this stone to the girl crying outside, I overheard your conversation and I figure she may need this more then I do."

Taking the green stone in the palm of my hand, I noticed an undeniable resemblance between the fire Orb and this green stone… Similar, this stone was translucent and held a rich colour. Knowing what to do with it, I threw it at Airashii's face, hoping it's an Orb and not a stone…

A green light surrounded Airashii and her tears vanished from her cheeks. She looked more optimistic now and was thanking Eiyorei for rescuing her yesterday night. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

The both of them then gave a red blush and chatted happily at the corner. Seido, Sonshi and I went out to the hut giving them peace.

"It's no difference... Day or night, it's always dark here…" Seido spoke. At that moment, the hut boy came out and directed us to a safe and short path.

We gathered out belongings and walked out of the hut, bidding the kind stranger farewell. Within three hours, we saw a ray of light in the distance. The light fog of the jungle was clearing and we were back in the sun, on our way again…

* * *

Phew… Hands hurt now…. X.X Don't feel like typing any more le… Its late… Nitex and enjoy! 


	8. Translations

**These are the translations**

iryoku

(n) power; might; authority; influence

aite

companion

iiguru

(n) eagle (bird of prey, Accipitridae family); (P)

doushi

(n) fellow; companion; comrade; (P)

kamaite

(n) companion

dobutsu

animal;beast

ichimotsu

(n) excellent animal

airashii

(adj) pretty; charming; lovely

kagu

shadow;shape

kyuuto

(adj-na,n) cute; (P)

kaminari

thunder

koyonai

(adj) best; perfect; superb

eiyorei

(n) salute of guards of honor (honour)

enshou

(n) spread of fire

hyouhen

(n) ice shard(s)

seishoku

(n) sacred profession; holy orders; vocation; ministry

akkanka

(n) evil influence

kazan

volcano

akuin

(n) root of evil

akurei

(n) evil spirit

akutenshi

(n) evil angels

kyouchou

(n) evil omen

baidai

(n) double size

sonshi

(n) holy master; guru

taiensei

flame resistance (8)

tsuyobi

(n) high flame or heat (in cooking)

seido

(n) precision; accuracy; (P)

----

heki

(n) break; tear; pierce; split; burst

tsuku

(v5k) (1) to thrust; to strike; to attack; (2) to poke; to nudge; to pick at; (P)

iyasu

(v5s) to heal; to cure

zenkai

(n) complete destruction

hitodama

(n) disembodied soul; supernatural fiery ball

takeru

(v5r) (1) to rage; to be fierce; (2) to be excited

yobidasu

(v5s) (1) to summon; to call (e.g., phone); (2) to invoke

seirei

(n) the holy ghost

kousou

(adj-na,n) grand; imposing; magnificent


End file.
